Death-Skull
Bios Epic Blades Death-Skull is a title given to the most feared executioner across the kingdom during King John's rule. Every execution he conducted against lawbreakers have been successful, except for one criminal who managed to fake his own death so he'd escape capital punishment. Enraged and embarrassed at the same time, Death-Skull will stop at nothing to find the man he thought he actually beheaded and make sure he actually gets his death sentence once and for all. Storyline Epic Blades Every kingdom during the Middle Ages needs an executioner so that criminals, be it murderers, thieves, rapists etc., will be put in their place. This executioner, Death-Skull, is one of these men who are willing to put anyone who'd dare commit an injustice to their deaths. Throughout his career, every execution he carried out was successful, but there is one execution that has failed. He was about to decapitate a con artist who had a nasty habit of stealing people's property, committing fraud, and inappropriately groping women without their consent. However, the public execution was unsuccessful due to a decoy being replaced by that man. Death-Skull was embarrassed by this trickery and now wants to find the buffoon and ensure that he gets his death sentence once and for all. Gameplay Death-Skull's signature moves is the bigger damage of executioner. If haved close-range attack, he haved the big punisher as "axe", if can only chop to his opponent, but if can't break the combo at slow. Movelist Special Moves * Exe-Quake: Death-Skull slams his Big Punisher axe onto the ground, making an earthquake that hurdles towards his opponent. * Head Throw: He throws a severed head at his opponent. * Axe Swing: He slashes horizontally at his opponent; can be done one or two more times in which he'll slash in another horizontal position and then he slashes downward. * Axe Scoop: He jams his axe onto his opponent's head and slams him/her to the ground on the opposite side. Finishing Moves Vanquishment * Death Penalty: Death-Skull starts by chopping off his opponent's torso. The torso falls down and Death-Skull walks towards it. He picks up the head and cuts it off the severed torso and holds it up in triumph. Quick Deaths * Exe-Quake: The opponent gets split in half vertically; can only be done if Death-Skull is near the opponent. * Axe Swing: The opponent's torso is chopped off and both the torso and the lower body fall down together before seperating apart. * Axe Scoop: The opponent's head is split in half. Sequences Battle Intro Epic Blades We're treated with a close-up of a wooden stump with Death-Skull's axe, the Big Punisher, on it. Death-Skull walks towards in the woods and picks up the Big Punisher. We cut to the battlefield where Death-Skull shows up. He says, "You shall... be EXECUTED!" Victory Pose Epic Blades Death-Skull leaves the battlefield and the scene fades to black. We cut to a dungeon where Death-Skull approaches a bald half-naked prisoner who is declared guilty and has his hands tied together on his back. The prisoner pleads for his life and the camera cuts to a shot of Death-Skull as he swings his Big Punisher downward, presumably splitting the prisoner in half. Category:Epic Blades characters